Adolescence torturée
by Aibe974
Summary: Une jeune fille seule dans la nuit, elle cherche encore et toujours mais quoi ou qui... Pour le savoir, il vous faudra lire, cette fiction se situant peu de temps après les évènements de Nibelheim. conseillé d'avoir joué au jeu


Disclaimer : Cette fiction s'inspire de Final Fantasy 7. La plupart des personnages appartiennent donc à Squaresoft devenu Square-Enix. Je ne tire aucune rémunération monétaire de ces écrits, mais peut-être un petit peu de gloire, si les lecteurs apprécient.

Chapitre 1 : Environnement malsain

Un léger brouillard s'était abattu sur l'énorme mégalopole. Migdar, capitale du monde connu et inconnu, gigantesque araignée d'acier et de fer tissait sa toile sur une énorme plaque sur laquelle vivaient les gens aisées et sous laquelle se trouvaient ceux à qui la vie n'avait pas souri. Mais ce soir-là, un samedi parmi tant d'autres, le smog urbain recouvrait les deux côtés de la grande « pizza » comme l'appelaient ceux du dessous. Tous à égalité devant la nature, c'est ce que philosophèrent les plus rêveurs ce soir là mais perdue dans la sombre nuit, une jeune fille seule pensait autrement. Son corps ballotté par le vent, les poils hérissés par la fraîcheur, elle grelottait. Pourtant elle était habituée au froid, elle qui avait si souvent parcouru le Mont Nibel. Elle portait une robe verte très courte, qui mettait en valeur ses formes plus que généreuses. Mais dans ce nuage gris qui couvrait la ville, elle n'était qu'une forme obscure parmi tant d'autre. Elle marcha lentement. Chaque pas lui coûtait énormément. Elle en avait abattu des kilomètres depuis son départ de Nibelheim. Son maître avait pris soin d'elle après le ravage de son village par un homme maudit, un être détesté, une créature du malin qui venait encore quelques fois hanter ses rêves les plus affreux. Le guerrier légendaire Sephiroth, celui que beaucoup considérait comme un héros. Elle se rappellerait de son ennemi jusqu'à sa mort, son visage pâle presque cadavérique, ses yeux verts brillant de malice, sa lame énorme qui avait transpercé le flanc droit de la jeune fille. A ce moment à nouveau sa blessure la fit souffrir. Elle se tint la hanche. Puis se rendant compte de la stupidité de son geste, elle recommença à avancer. Son maître avait guéri la blessure avec une matéria de soin en un rien de temps. Le vieil homme très en forme pour son âge avancé lui avait enseigné les rudiments des arts martiaux et elle était même devenu sa meilleure élève. Elle l'avait quitté alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une ville de campagne, pour rejoindre Migdar, la demeure du SOLDAT. Elle voulait le revoir. Le blondinet qui lui avait sauvé la vie, son ami d'enfance, celui qui comme elle avait tout perdu. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs cette dernière raison qui primait. Elle voulait trouver quelqu'un qui souffre comme elle, quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait pu se raccrocher à la vie. Son maître avait pris tout cela avec philosophie, il était trop calme, trop détaché, il n'avait pas assez perdu dans la destruction de Nibelheim par Sephiroth pour comprendre sa douleur. Mais lui, il comprendrait. Lui, il la protégerait sans pour autant minimiser la douleur qui coulait dans ses veines et brûlait ses entrailles. Et alors que le froid et la marche sans arrêt qu'elle avait fait depuis Kalm la vidaient de toute son énergie vitale. Elle continuait d'avancer dans les rues sinueuses, désertiques, boueuses et jonchées de déchets et d'excréments en tout genre, de la demeure du dessous : les Taudis.

Cela faisait approximativement une heure qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose dans cet environnement malsain, et il lui semblait qu'en ce cours laps de temps, ses organes olfactifs étaient morts. Finalement quelques minutes après cette constatation, l'épais brouillard se dissipa, laissant apparaître un spectacle presque aussi désolant que celui qui lui avait précédé. Une petite place éclairée par la lune dans son premier quartier, où se trouvait une dizaine de cadavres pourrissants à même le sol dans leur propre sang séché avec le temps. Les capteurs sensitifs de la jeune fille choisirent cet instant pour se réveiller. Avec horreur, elle constata que son odorat était revenu pour son plus grand malheur. L'odeur de la chair flétrie et de la pourriture vint lui agresser les narines avec violence. Ecoeuré, elle sentit son maigre repas avalé en cours de route lui remonter dans la gorge. D'abord ce fut peu, juste quelques remontées gastriques qu'elle réussit à arrêter avant qu'elles ne sortent. Puis l'odeur aidant, elle ne put contenir la totalité des aliments qui jaillissaient littéralement de son corps dans une flaque qu'on aurait pu qualifier de beige. La jeune fille tomba face contre terre. Elle parvint à grande peine à se relever et essuya d'un revers de sa main la boue sur son visage et le vomi sur les coins de ses lèvres. Elle regarda dégoûtée les morts qui étaient accumulés. « Cela doit être le cimetière » pensa t-elle. Elle n'était pas loin du compte, c'était la décharge publique du secteur 5, qui servait accessoirement de cimetière dans certains cas.

Dans un coin de la décharge, trois hommes observèrent la nouvelle venue qui marchait d'un pas hésitant vers la sortie, toute proche du monticule où ils étaient assis. Ils reluquèrent la jeune fille alors qu'elle passait devant eux sans les voir. Sa robe remontait un peu , collée par la boue et laissait voir une petite culotte blanche et une paire de fesses très appétissantes pour ces trois vicieux. Le plus proche d'elle s'exclama :

- Voilà le dessert de ce soir, dis donc !

- C'est moi le premier à en profiter, ajouta celui qui était le plus éloigné, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me les vider avec l'autre.

- Je sais, je sais, mais elle piaillait trop, j'ai préféré lui couper la parole, rétorqua le troisième homme en brandissant dans sa main gauche une langue sanguinolente.

Elle marchait toujours ce raccrochant à l'espoir que elle rencontrerait quelqu'un de sympathique qui accepterait de la renseigner et de l'héberger sans demander quoique ce soit en échange. Elle n'osait l'admettre, mais elle attendait presque l'impossible. Elle arriva devant un étrange bâtiment qui semblait sorti d'un livre d'histoire. Une église tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, il y a quelques siècles, mais qui était aujourd'hui le seul vestige rappelant qu'un jour la population de Migdar avait cru en un autre dieu que le sacro-saint Gils, dieu synonyme du pouvoir, vénérer dans des temples appelés banque, tout du moins sur la plaque. Elle s'arrêta pour se recueillir quelques instants. Elle demanda à Dieu en quel elle n'avait jamais cru de lui permettre de revoir son ami d'enfance. Mais elle ne comprendrait qu'à sa mort que celui qui trône dans les cieux avait eu pitié d'elle et lui avait accordé son souhait. Au moment où elle émergeait de ses prières, un violent coup dans la tête la fit chuter dans la boue. En une fraction de seconde, à peine relevait-elle la tête, qu'elle sentit une main glacée et calleuse lui rentrait sous sa robe et essayait de s'introduire dans sa culotte. Elle réunit les dernières forces qui animaient ses jambes et contracta sa jambe droite avant de mettre toute sa violence dans un coup de pied vers le propriétaire de la main. Elle comprit qu'elle avait touché sa cible lorsque la main se retira, tandis qu'un formidable cri de douleur retentissait. Elle rampa jusqu'à la porte de l'Eglise sur laquelle elle s'appuya le dos. Elle essaya de distinguer son assaillant, mais le coup à la tête lui faisait voir flou. Et elle ne put que distinguer trois formes ombrageuses. Elle entendit une voix puissante et grave lançait sur un ton de moquerie :

- Oh elle ne t'a pas raté la salope !

- Ferme ta gueule, répondit une voix fluette où se mêlaient rage et douleur

- Bon ben puisque t'es chaos ! Je m'en occupe !

Une des silhouettes s'approcha alors d'elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Puis une bouche l'embrassa goulûment, et elle sentit une langue puant une odeur qui ressemblait à un rat mort se frotter à la sienne. Lorsque l'être sale se retira, elle cracha sur le sol. Immédiatement un poing la frappa en plein visage l'assommant à moitié. La voix grave reprit :

- Quoi je pue trop de la gueule pour toi ? Pétasse !

- Bon maintenant, elle va comprendre, ajouta une troisième voix particulièrement banale

Soudain à la hauteur de son visage quelque chose se glissa, et l'espace d'instant le flou de ses yeux disparut pour la laisser contempler un phallus de petite taille et de couleur violette couvert de pustules s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur. Si seulement elle avait été en pleine forme. Elle aurait explosé la tête de ses trois détraqués sans la moindre difficulté. Mais elle se retrouvait impuissante. Elle cria de toute ses forces tandis que le sexe durcit par l'excitation s'approchait de sa bouche. Elle entendit comme dans un cauchemar la voix fluette dire

- Elle ouvre la bouche en plus ça va être vite fait !

-Oui t'as raison, répondit le détenteur du pénis violet.

Elle aurait préféré mourir. Et alors qu'elle avait abandonné toute espoir. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Une personne se tenait à l'intérieur de l'Eglise. Les trois violeurs étonnés ne se s'attendaient pas à ça. Puis l'un deux reconnut le croyant.

-Ah c'est toi Dégage! On est occupé.

Mais l'individu ne bougea pas. Il resta planté là .Et alors qu'un des trois énergumènes venaient vers lui. Le travesti sortit un poignard, sans hésitation, il le ficha entre les deux yeux du premier violeur. Récupérant son arme et profita de la surprise des deux hommes restant, il coupa d'un geste net et précis le phallus violet qui tomba sur le sol en créant une véritable fontaine de sang qui par miracle ne toucha pas la jeune victime. Le dernier sembla se ressaisir et essaya d'attaquer l'assassin de ses compatriotes. Il frappa à la tête le travesti qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se saisir de sa lame. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à écraser la tête du travesti, la jeune fille se concentra et frappa. Elle se releva l'espace d'un instant avec la grâce de la panthère blessé, son coup de pied remontant décrivit un parfait demi-cercle et s'écrasa dans le menton de son adversaire qui décolla du sol suite à ce coup. Puis elle fit un demi tour sur elle et avec le talon de sa jambe encore dans les airs elle écrasa avec violence le visage du monstre. Ce dernier s'étala alors violemment sur le sol produisant un bruit caractéristique de fracture. Puis la jeune fille vacilla, elle essaya de tenir debout mais cet effort pour aider son sauveur, l'épuisa définitivement. Elle sentit son corps devenir plus lourd. Elle eut du mal à garder des yeux ouverts. Et finalement elle perdit le contrôle de son être. Elle chuta lourde. Elle allait sûrement mourir ici sans que personne même ne connaisse son nom. A cet instant, Tifa Lockheart s'évanouit sur le sol boueux du secteur 5 de Migdar la Grande.


End file.
